jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strona poświęcona dyskusji
I''Witam z tej strony administrator i założyciel tej wiki.W związku iż zauważyłem że niektórzy piszą sobie na losowych stronach wiki swoje przemyślenia lub pytania postanowiłem stworzyć specjalną do tego stronę.Każdy może edytować tą stronę zadawać pytania lub pisać swoje opinie wrażenia przemyślenia itp. na temat serialu,a wikia nie będzie zaśmiecana.Pisać mogą nawet osoby nie posiadające konta proszę nie pisać na tematy niezwiązane z serialem !!!, 'a także piszcie śmiało propozycje co zrobić nowego na tej wiki. Nie moge sie soczekac nowego odcinka jestem franky dzisiaj duzo nowosci bo byl nowy odcinek henryka a na nicktoons spongeboba. Jeszcze nie oglądałem tego Henryka zaraz obejrzę to druga połowa czwartego sezonu a pierwszy odcinek czyli ten dzisiaj to ten trzeci z Dzieciaczkiem ! A SpongeBoba widziałem tylko rano na Nick Toons ale był odcinek z sezonu 11 wymiar gryzmołów przeprowadzka kolegi a nie wiem kiedy był ten nowy. Nowy spongeboba był o 16.50 śmieszmy a henryka jeszcze zostanie wyemitowanych 5 z czwartego sezonu i z 4 piątego w piątym Schwoz będzie główną postacią pojawiającą sie w kazdym odcinku i dobrze bo jest fajny. No on jest dla mnie najlepszy w serialu i jednym z najlepszych ogólnie postacie a w tym odcinku który właśnie oglądam najlepszy jest ON i Dzieciaczek !!!!!!! No super jest i fajnie bedzie go widziec w sezonie 5 w każdym odcinku i bedzie też w czołówce a sezon 5 bedzie mega długi aż 40 odcinków już trzy razy przedłużyli może jeszcze przedłużą a jak nie to serial bedzie mial 127 odcinkow czyli po jestem franky na 2 miejscu nie licząc bajki o spongebobie Śmieszny był ten odcinek ale takie jest teraz np. zakończenie a niektóre odcinki to nawet całe są dziwne bo sezon 3 i 4 nagle się tak zmieniły że są zupełnie inne niż 1 i 2 nie wiem czemu tu jest taka duża rużnica a niewiedziałem że ma być piąty w teraz 40 odcinków sezon myślałem że 30 ale fajnie że więcej a Ścios to i tak byłw każdym odcinku. No ale nie było go w czołówve jutro już ostatni odconek jestem franky z przeszlosci. Był w Prawie każdym odcinku atenodcinek oprzyszłości był świetny powinno być więcej takich i pokazanych tam więcej osób był tylko powiedziane Babcia Emilia i Bridżitte i chyba Babcia Emilia będzie pokazana w jakimś odcinku w przeszłości Niestety nie bo oglądalem wszystkie po hiszpansku ale Emilię i Briggite mogli dać na tej imprezie by sie poznalo ich dawne losy i by byly w kazdym sezonie. Nie wiem czy oglądaliście Chica Vampiro ale tam to było super rozwiązane gdyż było 30 postaci głównych a także 60 drugoplanowych czyli że pojawiali się co jakiś czas i mieli w sumie od 15-60 wystąpień w odcinkach i odgrywali w nich ważną rolę.To było super szkoda że tak nie zrobili też w jestem franky. Tam był Roby ! No grał Mirca długie włosy miał szkoda ze w Jestem franky nie dali emilii główną postacia by sie przydala jedna staruszka w glownej obaadzie a ona najfajniesza z jest by mogla z nimi mieszkac i zawsze wspierac rodzinę i by było ciekawie. Ciekawe czemu Babci Margarity Asuseny nie było w tym odcinku wczoraj. Mamy margarity przeciez ona nic nie ma wspolnego z nimi nawet margaroty nie bylo bo to dzieje sie w innym miejscu i margarite poznali dopiero w 2016 po przeprowadzce ale Asucena mogła by być na slubie Margarity i Paula a takze potem dwa razy w sezonie 2A gdzie by dowiedziala sie o tym ze Franky to android by miala tez 4 wystepy a nie 1 a Briggite tez na slubie i by miala 4 a nie 3 nie wykorzystali tych postaci fajnie by bylo ich widziec w 30 odcinkach gdzies w miescie by mieszkali lub dojezdzali by uczestniczyli w niektorych wydarzeniach a nie tak jak teraz na urodzinach sofii brakuje ramona to przesada już jest. Paul chyba zanł Margaritę chyba wcześniej od Rodziny Andrade skoro już tam mieszkał a na urodzinach Soffi nie było też Lorenca, Segunda, Kassandry, Sabriny i Santiago i wielu innych osób. A gdy by te np. Babcie występowały tak często to chyba były by prawdziwymi postaciami drugoplanowymi a według mnie pozostali Rodzice właśnie powinni takimi być. Sabrina to Sofia to jak by miała być a Kassandry Santiaga i Segunda nie było bo już ich w serialu nie ma Lorenzo to nie przyjaciel rodziny wiec takiego go nigdy na takich wydarzeń nie ma ale Ramon zawsze był i na ślubie paula margarity wiec powinien być bo to sasiad ważna postać.A babcie i rodzice powinni być drugoplanowymi np z 30 wystepow a epizodyczne to takie galeno ricky itp i fajnie by bylo.A nie tylko 1-4 wystepy ines najwiecej ale tylko tez 7 a benito 13 a mogli by miec 30 np na jakichc imprezach w ogole moglo by byc wiecej watkow ze w niektorych odcinkach franky by sie pojawiala przez chwiel a watko by byl np w rodzinie loli czy ivana czy tez np problemy azuceny tez ciekawe by bylo wiecej bohaterowii by byly pomysly. No to ktoś inny mógłby być Sabriną teraz albo Sofia mogła się w nią zmnienić ale tego nie robi i czasami mam wrażenie że wogóle Sabrina nie będzie już chyba w tym Sezonie. A dlaczego "Lorenzo" nie jest przyjacielem Rodziny ??? Jest najmniej lubiany chyba bo też nie ma swojej rodziny. A Rodzice mogli by być prawie tak jak Benito w trzecim sezonie a on najwięcej z nich prawie tak jak pięć głównych według mnie a Babcie to może nie ze 30 ale każda około conajmniej 5 i ja bym też tak zrobił żeby takie postacie jakjak Bruno albo ten też epizodyczni ricky galenoto by były częściej kilka razy i by powracali tak i ja bym zrobił więcej wątków i pokazywał dom i rodziny wszystkich i może tak będzie w tym nowym sezonie bardzo chcę żeby powstał!!! Sabriny już nie będzie była tylko w 2A Co masz na myśli że jest teraz tutaj fajnie i że byś nie wchodził już? To że wtedy tylko czytałem tu coś czasami i raczej już był nie wchodził tak często bo już większość tu czytałem wtedy no chyba że jak są nowe odcinki i ich strony i ciekawostki na najciekawszych dla mnie stronach czyli Luz i Dominusa to może trochę ale teraz kiedy tak często piszemy i jest ta strona to codziennie wchodzę tu i jest tu ciekawiej i zupełnie jest to dla mnie teraz coś innego niż wtedy. (I dlaczego usunąłeś to zdjencie ''':) ???!!!... No bo brzydkie było a w ogóle nawet jeśli wszystko kiedyś czytałeś to i tak pewnie sie już j lub zostało powiększone np wczoraj dodałem mnóstwo informacji o babci emilii uzupełniłem jej biografię i w sumie aż wyszło z tego aż 1000 bajtów więcej. Czerwony i Niebieski !!! Nie pisz takoch głupot a nie zachowujesz sie jak ktoś na spongebob wiki prawie wszystkie strony zniszczone. Chodzi ci o to że to Dominus powinien być tym niebieskim ??? Bo ja też tak pomyślałem. No tak ogolnie brzydko to wyglada zobacz na spongebob wiki obojetnie jaką postac co sie stalo dzis weszlem sobie aby zobaczyc czy ktos nie napisal opinni o nowym odcinkunA tam takie cos No teraz zobaczyłem i na stronie SpongeBoba Kanciastoportego (tego rzułtego) było napisane odcinek odcinek odcinek ... !!!!!!!!!! Ale dlaczego akurat odcinek ??????? Nwm ale to jest na prawie kazdej stronie wikia kompletnie zniszczona mam nadzieje ze tu tak nikt nie zrobi. To by był napad na naszą wikię !!! '.......... ' Tu jest spokojnie tam jest najwiecej atakow moze dlatego ze administratorzy nieobecni są A ciekawe co jakby Założyciel i Administratorzy robili takie rzeczy na jakiejś wiki i może jeszcze by wyłączyli możliwość edytowania dla innych a ja nawet widziałem takie wiki na których chyba tak jest. Jak gdy by tu był wandalizm to bym namierzyl typka bo ta wiki ma byc ulepszana do końca maja bedzie mieć qięcej stron niż spongebob czyli najwieksza bedzie z seriali nicka dzisiaj malo stron zrobilem bo ogladalem zalegle 5 odcinkow niebezpiecznego henryka te z jesieni to tez super serial. Ale tam są bardzo złe i niemiłe osoby i dlatego często jest źle i to też nawet w tych nowych odcinkach właśnie to chyba trochę bardziej chociaż właśnie w tych wczoraj i przedwczoraj nie !!! W sezonie 5 będą mega złoczyńcy bedzie nawet jeden brzydki mutant jestem ciekaw sezonu 40 odcinkow az bedzie bedzie jeden z bigfootem i znow frankini i goomer dopiero 16 odcinkow bylo jeszcze mnostwo ciekawe co wymyślą mam nadzieje ze piper w koncu sie dowie o niebezpiecznym a najgorszy byl drex do tej pory. Mi chodzi o osoby których ja nie lubię czyli Szarlot i Henryka który w nowszych odcinkach jest coraz gorszy i zawsze te złe są źli dla tych dobrych i właśnie te dobre zawsze mają najgorzej i tak jest w wielu serialach i tak też że najgorsze osoby są często głównymi bohaterami tak jkhhjhjak tu a te złoczyńcy w tym serialu to są fajne prawaie wszysdtkie i Dyreks a bardziaj w odcinkó o podruży w czasie ale to robili mu było za bardzo złe nawet jak na wten serial i to co było w odcinku 3 to bardzo też!!!!!!! Ale właśnie to jest przesada ze taka przemoc a od 7 lat a jestem franky od 12 charlotte nienawidze najlepszy schwoz jasper i kapitn b i piper lubilem tez goocha szkoda ze go juz nie ma fajny byl dzis odcinek ale końcówka obrzydliwa i nie smieszna Zaraz go obejrzę bo u mnie się właśnie zaczyna dopiero ale będzie ciekawy chyba i fajnie żę są opisy tych już trzech odcinków w telewizji i ja bym chciał żeby wszędzie tak było a dla mnie z głównych osób to najlepsze są Ścios, Jasper, Ray, Tata Henryka i teraz to też Piper a najgorsze Henryk, Charlotte, Niebezpieczny i Kapitan B (tylko jako zwykły Ray jest bardzo fajny) Daj znac jaka bedzie twoja reakcja ostatnich scen w ogole w tym jak schwoz bedzie glownym to wlasnie tata henryka bedzie pojawiac sie prawie zawsze chodz i tak byl w ponad polowie odcinkow a nie jak jego zona a tutaj ten mutant ktorego watek bedzie w kilku odcinkach sezonu 5 chodź on będzie dla wielu dobry. I co sądzisz o tym dzisiejszym odcinku i końcowej scenie? Że jak miałem któregoś z tych odcinków nie oglądać do końca no to to zdecydowanie powinien być ten !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Przegieli takie rzeczy to od 16 lat mogli inaczej zakonczyc nawet dla mnie to było wstrzaśniecie. Według mnie chyba 20 a dlaczego oni zanieśli ich do tamtego miejsca jakiegoś i o co tam chodziło ??? O to ze Schwoz nie potrafił ich naprawić wiec zanieśli ich do kościola najgorszy odcinek serialu powinni go więcej nie emitować a fajny byl dzis odcinek Jestem franky śmieszny ten victor. Ale właśnie dlaczego do Kościoła ??? Uznali ze święci się nimi zaopiekują okropny odcinek będzie mi się śnić po nocach powinni dać ostrzeżenie na początku odcinka że wrażliwe osoby lepiej niech nie oglądają go Dlaczego żę Święci się Nimi zaopiekują ? I skąd to wiesz ?! Ray to mówil ale nie wiadomo ale naprawde slabe zakonczenie mogl ujawnic prawde o sobie To ni rozumiem e bo bardzo dziwne jest a jaki by był dla ciebie ten Odcinek jakby nie było tylko tego bo dla mnie fajny bo cały taki trochę nawet był i bardzo ciekawy tylko jak oni zaczęli chcieć się teleportować to już później było tylko coraz gorzej a wcześniej tylko szkoda Jaspera. Ten z dzieciaczkiem 10/10 Frankini 8,5/10 a ten 6/10 To pewnie dlatego Luz i Andres trochę zakochali się też tu w serialu. Ale to jeden odcinek to byla zagrywka luz on woli tamare. Ta strona jest najpopularniejsza na wiki dobrze ze ja stworzylem . Dlaczego najpopularniejksza . W sensie że najwięcej i najczęściej ktoś na nią wchodzi i na niej pisze ? (To moja ulubiona strona). Tak ma 700 wejsc na tydzien i edytuje lub czyta ja 40 uzytkownikoe wiki.Ale zabawny byl odcinek henryla i spongeboba teraz czekam na noobees i jestem franky nowe odcinki beda do 21 czerwca wiec 10 ostatnich bedzie mam nadzieje w wrzesniu gdyz będą ciekawe. Co będzie we wrześniu ostatnich 10 ciekawie ??? A w sezonie 5 będą nowe Złoczyńcy i to straszne bardzo !!!... Te 10 jestem franky najciekawsze wyjazd robyego i dulce powrot elizabeth podroz dyplomowa i duzo w przyszlosci gdzie tylko beda franky chris andres tamara wilson sofia paul ramon nwm dlaczego tych tylko pokaża.Ale naprawde lorenzo słabą postacoa jest w sezonie 2B jego watek okrojony tak jak ramona ale od piątku do końca sezonu juz bedzie prawie zawsze acczęsto w odcinkach bedzie mial wazniejsza role niz wilson paul sofia czy margarota. A Sabrina chyba jednak będzie w tym sezonie bo tak było napisane gdzieś w Internecie !!! tam czasami glupoty pisza moge podac strone do odcinkow nie ma jej w tym sezonie bo byl watek sezonu 2A A czy będzie Film Jestem Franky ?!. Nie chodx mogli by zrobic 3 godzinny z wszystkimi postaci jakie wystapi wystapily dziwne ze w tym 2Bprofesor clary nie wystepuje tylko raz i nic nie mowila a lorenzo jaki mily byl dzis wiec to prawda co qyczytalem kiedys w necie ze bedzie po stronie androidoe w 2B. A ktoś chyba mówił że ten Sezon 2B to właściwie Owogóle nie sezon bo jest bezzz Kasssandry !!!!!!! Ona tez w 2A tylko byla jak Sabrina i Segundo tylko Lorenzo przeszedl do 2b Andres i DULCE RAMIREZ Segundo tez mogl np z paulem robic wynalazki i spedzac czas z robym mogl zrezygnowac z dyrektorskiej posady aby tez mogl lorenzo byc a segundo czyms innym by sie zajmowal. Myślałem kiedyś że właśnie Lorenca wreszcie znowu nie będzie w tym sezonie a okazuje się że on jako jedyny właśnie jest !!! A czemu dopisałeś tam literkę O ??? Przypadkiem jak sie przewija na telefonienaa Lorenzo nie jest taki zły Christian mnie zdenerwowal ze go bezpodstawnie oskarzyl Gdzie go bezprawnie ozkażył ? Jak szedl w parku i powiedzial ze tacy ludzie sie nie zmieniaja. Kiedy to było ? Dzis w odcinku a ogladasz noobees ? Jutro bedzie tam ivan juz czyli jeden z glownych bohaterow bedzie jaiegos matea tworce gier cos w stulu draculi z chica vampiro Nie oglądałem jeszcze tego tylko trochę widziałem ale fajnie że będzie Ivan ale chyba najlepsza będzie Luz tak jak tu i Wiki RPM i nie oglądałem jeszcze dzisiaj tego odcinka ale chyba już się zaczął. Wiecie kto to jest Chuck !!! Gdzie on jest? Ale Kto ???!!!... No chuck bo piszesz kto to jest to administrator i zalozyciel spongebob wiki. wiedziałeś że to ten ? Tak mi sie skojarzylo ale niedlugo ta wiki bedzie miala wiecej stron od tej o spongebobir a wchodzisz na spongebob czy angry birds tak czesto jak tu? Na SpongeBoB WiKi to wtedy chyba w około jesień w 2016 roku wchodziłem najczęściej a na Angry Birds Wiki to teraz często tak też jak na tą ale dlatego jakie są tam Komentarze. Na spongebob i angry birds malo sie dzieje na szczescie tutaj duzo soe dzieje mam nadzieje ze po skonczeniu serialu bodajze w padzierniku tez duzo bedzie sie dzialo. Na Spongebob WIKI trochę się dzieje bo tam jest aktywność np. teraz 12 godzin temu ostatnia i są nowe odcinki to może będą komentarze i jak teraz włączyłęm żeby zobaczyć tą aktywnośc to chyba usunięta jest strona ale na Angry Birds Wiki jest mała bardzo chyba że gdzieś jest ale nie w komentarzach ja często tam czytam ale tylko komentarze i to stare dawno napppisane prawie wszystkie a teraz prawie żadnych nie ma . Dlaczego nagle przesztali wszyscy pisać tak często jak kiedyś ?!. Kategoria:Ważne strony